


Meet the Family (Sorry They're Assholes)

by thatmitchsentho



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2018 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Rare pair week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Stacie is unfortunately running late to meet her girlfriend's family. She can't think of a worse thing to happen to her the first time she meets them. And then she meets them, and discovers that the worst thing that can happen is that they're absolute assholes.





	Meet the Family (Sorry They're Assholes)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Pair Week 2018!  
> Day 2 - Meet The Parents.

Stacie Conrad frowned as she got caught up at yet another red light. She was already late to have dinner with her girlfriend Aubrey’s parents and she was well aware that this was not going to make a good first impression. She was late for an extremely good reason, and she had texted ahead to tell her so Aubrey could take a taxi, but she still felt bad. Her girlfriend had stressed enough about this meeting enough as it was, and the fact that they managed to go over a year without it happening was a miracle.

The first time meeting the parents wasn’t normally something Stacie worried about. But Aubrey meant a lot more to her than anyone else she’d ever dated - she wanted this one to last forever if she was being honest. She loved Aubrey with everything she had, but that also meant dealing with the Posens, who were not ordinary parents. 

Strict, controlling, wealthy southerners. Aubrey had told her enough stories for her to realise exactly what she was walking into. They were going to hate her on principle due to the fact that she was a woman, from a single parent household, who had not had a wealthy upbringing, who encouraged Aubrey to embrace her emotions and her creative sides and not be so rigid all the time.

Aubrey hated that she came from such a pompous and horrible family. But Stacie loved her because she was determined to be nothing like them. 

She smiled as the light turned green, not because of her finally being able to keep driving, but because of Aubrey. Beautiful, warm, compassionate Aubrey. She remembered the first time she told Aubrey how she felt. 

They hadn’t really kept in touch after college. But a few years down the track they’d bumped into each other by chance, Aubrey already working for the governors office and Stacie working on her doctoral research. They decided to have a drink together and then over the next few weeks they made it a point to hang out more often. 

Stacie knew she was falling for her, she was one of those love struck idiots watching the way her hair shone in the sun or wondering if her skin was as soft as it looked. Aubrey had caught her staring and when she asked if anything was wrong, Stacie had kissed her. The smile on Aubrey’s face afterward had been breathtaking. They’d been together ever since.

She finally, mercifully, made it to the Posen house and nervously straightened her skirt as she got out of the car. She pulled her jacket a little tighter and wished she’d had time to touch up her makeup. But her surprise afternoon appointment had ruined that plan so she figured she’d have to wing this one on confidence and a smile.

She rang the bell and was escorted into the house by a servant of some kind, and into the parlour where she was face to face with four Posens, one she was relieved to see, two she was nervous to see and one she actually didn’t expect to see. Presumably Aubrey’s older brother, Brent, the man was slightly older than Aubrey and his face was already twisted in displeasure.

Fantastic.

“Mom, Daddy, Brent,” Aubrey said, rushing to her side, “this is Stacie Conrad. Stacie, my family.” She shook all of their hands in turn.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you all,” she said. “And please accept my apology for being late, I was needed on campus by a professor.”

“Yes of course you were,” Brent said. Stacie kind of wanted to punch his arrogant jerk face already.

“Let’s sit and have a drink,” her father said. “Scotch, wine?”

“No thanks, water will be fine,” Stacie said. “I don’t plan on drinking since I have to drive.” 

“So what does your father do?” Aubrey’s mother asked. Aubrey was turning pink. Stacie knew for a fact that Aubrey had told her parents she was raised by her mother, so her girlfriend was likely embarrassed that this was even being brought up.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I know very little about him. All I know is once my mother told him she was pregnant he wanted nothing to do with her.”

“Do you even know his name? Have you not tried to find him?”

“Why should I want to know someone who ran out on us at the sheer mention of my existence?” Stacie said. “His name was Stephen McLaren and he was an army sergeant back then. They dated for about five months before mom fell pregnant and he bailed. That’s all I know, that’s all I care to know.”

“And your mother?” Brent asked. “Not welfare I hope?” This actually caused Aubrey to glare at him pointedly.

“She worked as a book editor,” Stacie said calmly. “From home, so she could be with me as much as possible. We may not have been rich in material wealth but she was always there for me. Attended every single science fair, all my volleyball games, presentation nights.”

“Worked?” Brent prodded.

“She developed early onset Alzheimer’s,” Stacie said. “Deteriorated very quickly and passed away three years ago. So I’ve been on my own since then.” That seemed to settle an awkward silence over the room.

“Let’s head to the dinner table,” Aubrey’s father said. Aubrey immediately clutched onto Stacie’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “We can go if you like.”

“No let’s just get it out of the way,” Stacie said.

“Stace you don’t have to put up with this from them,” Aubrey said. 

“It’s one night,” Stacie said. She pecked Aubrey on the lips. “I can do this.”

The meal only got worse. Stacie couldn’t respond to any of their questions without at least one of the other Posens making a displeased face or snide comment. She was beginning to lose patience, the only thing stopping her flipping out being Aubrey’s hand occasionally touching her knee. But it all came to a head when Brent interrupted Stacie mid sentence to let her know that it was disrespectful to continue calling Aubrey’s father ‘sir’. Stacie was heavily confused and she couldn’t see what the problem was. Brent was all too eager to elaborate.

“You should be calling him colonel,” Brent said haughtily. “It’s a title he’s earned.” The elder Posens looked at her with a note of disdain and she felt about an inch tall. Aubrey squeezed her hand hard and was about to intervene, but Stacie felt her patience with this horrible family finally snap.

“Yes, he’s a colonel, which is something I respect,” Stacie said, putting her fork down. “But he’s retired. I am not now or not ever have I served in the military, nor is this a military setting. I work with several retired military officers including two generals and not one of them makes the same request. In fact I was led to believe that it was quite pompous for ex-servicemen to demand that civilians use military titles in civilian settings. And if we’re talking about earned titles, does that mean I should now start demanding you all call me doctor?” She hadn’t wanted to tell Aubrey her news this way. She’d wanted to surprise her later.

“Seriously!?” Aubrey said excitedly, ignoring her family’s deathly angry stares. 

“Yeah babe, that’s why I was late,” Stacie said. “Professor Walker asked to see me to let me know that my dissertation and defence were accepted and I’m officially now a doctor. I was going to tell you later.”

“You?” Victoria said. “A doctor of what, exactly?” Aubrey felt the condescending sneer and she’d had enough. Stacie had done nothing to deserve this and they were being so arrogant it made her feel embarrassed to share their name.

“Mechanical and aerospace engineering,” Aubrey said. “Literal rocket science. So can you all please stop behaving like Stacie’s mere existence offends you? She’s smart and successful and treats me well, she’s kind and generous and thoughtful and I god damn love her, okay?”

“You love Stacie?” her father said with a measure of distaste. “We’d hoped this partnering was more of a phase, Aubrey, there are more robust choices for continuing the proud tradition of this family.” Stacie wanted to cry. She didn’t normally care what people thought of her but she knew she would never be enough for the Posens. She was always going to be the girl from the poor single parent household to them. She’d never felt ashamed of her upbringing in her life but they were going out of their way to make her feel like dirt. Aubrey saw the look on her face and she was done. 

“You know what? To hell with this family. Let’s go,” she said. “I really don’t care what they think Stacie, because I love you more than anything and I’m so proud of you. How many people can say that their girlfriend is a doctor who literally built parts of something that NASA will be sending into space?” Stacie beamed at her.

“You can’t just leave in the middle of dinner,” her mother said. “It’s not polite.”

“Yeah, well neither is the way you’ve all been speaking to my girlfriend all night,” Aubrey shrugged. “Call me when you learn some respect, because this partnering, as you called it, is not a phase. You’re all looking down on her for her upbringing but she’s turned out a damn sight better than any of you regardless of your upper class garbage. I love Stacie. She’s made me a better, kinder, happier and more whole person, and I intend on being with her forever. And Brent, you’re a complete asshole. Don’t treat my girlfriend like crap just because you can’t find one.” She took Stacie’s hand and they left, ignoring the calling out from behind them. They got into Stacie’s car and pulled away from the Posen house, getting a decent distance away before Aubrey asked Stacie to pull the car over.

“What’s wrong?” Stacie asked. Aubrey leaned over and kissed her long and deep, passionately driving her tongue into her mouth.

“I am so sorry they were horrible to you all night,” Aubrey said softly. “That you had to go through that. I love you and nothing they could ever say will change that.”

“I love you too,” Stacie said.

“And let’s stop on the way home and get some dinner, then we can have a celebratory drink,” Aubrey said. “I can’t believe you finally did it, Stace. You worked so hard and you deserve this doctorate.” Stacie kissed her this time, gently. 

“It’s kind of thrilling and insane at the same time,” she admitted. “Doctor Conrad? Man if my mom could see me now.” 

“She’d be really proud of you,” Aubrey said.

“And uh - you want to be with me forever?” Stacie asked in a hopeful tone.

“Forever,” Aubrey repeated. “If you like. Let’s start by you moving in. We’re together all the time anyway, and everything about my day is better with you in it.” Stacie put the car back into gear with a grin.

“I definitely like the sound of that.” She leaned over for another kiss.

“Then home, please, Doctor Conrad,” Aubrey said, and Stacie guided the car back out onto the road so they could head home.


End file.
